1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nitrogen-containing bidentate compound immobilized on a solid inorganic carrier, more in particular 2,2'-bipyridine or 1,10-phenanthroline or their derivatives on a solid inorganic carrier, to processes for the preparation of these immobilized products and to intermediate products.
2. State of the Art
It is known that 2,2'-bipyridine and 1,10-phenanthroline may be linked via certain groups to organic polymers, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,888; European patent application No. 45.277; Journal of the American Chemical Society, 97 (12), 3454 (1975); and Inorganic Chemistry 17 (9), 2345 (1978). A disadvantage of these polymers, when used in heterogeneous catalytic reactions, is that they are not generally applicable in the presence of organic solvents, especially polar organic solvents.
There has now been found a group of compounds wherein 2,2-bipyridine, 1,10-phenanthroline or their derivatives are immobilized on a solid inorganic carrier, which compounds are more versatile and are applicable in the presence of organic solvents including polar organic solvents, when used in heterogeneous catalytic reactions. Moreover, the bidentate compounds bound to solid inorganic carriers have a better mechanical and thermal stability than those bound to solid organic polymers.